


Mysterious & Spooky

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Marvel Spookytober Prompts 2019 [8]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, Inspired by Addams Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: Or an Addams Family AU.





	Mysterious & Spooky

**Author's Note:**

> [{Join me for the spook}](https://marvelspookytoberprompts.tumblr.com/post/188006745165/click-to-see-a-better-quality-of-the-prompts)
> 
> My inner goth was like Addams Family AU? Heart eyes motherfucker. Additional notes, as this is inspired by them are somethings people might consider morbid in here? I don't think it's anything that you wouldn't have seen in the 90s movies, but just a warning if anyone needs it. ALSO tw for misgendering, nearly forgot that one.
> 
> Day 8 - The Addams Family

“Mr… Mrs. Stark?”

The confusion wasn’t new, neither was the staring at his chest with a sunburst of scars thanks to a lab experiment that gone wrong that exploded on his chest, leaving behind something that Tony had never opted to get fixed it because the branching patterns also reminded him of tentacles when he wasn’t prone to thinking cosmic.

Tony liked showing off his scars partly because he had survived and this was proof of his brush with death and also because it made people uncomfortable. Tony had always preferred more what was deemed masculine clothing back in the day but after the accident he hadn’t been able to find what he wanted in the so-called men’s section so he had started shopping in other areas not once considered. Whilst his change in preference of clothing meant he worn more plunging neckline, and long flowing dresses around the house while he liked to lounge about, it hadn’t changed how he identified.

Clothes were clothes and applying gender to that seemed funny the more he thought about it.

And thus, quite a few people, some well-intentional and others not had referred to him as Mrs. Stark or used she/her pronouns for him which while Tony didn’t really find anything wrong with being mistaken for a woman, there was nothing shameful about that, it didn’t change the fact he wasn’t one.

“It’s also Mx. If I were gender neutral, fyi but I go by Mr. Stark, thank you.” Tony said casually, even if he knew this conversation likely wouldn’t end well. He could at least keep up the appearance of politeness. “So what is it that you need, Mr. Hammer?”

“Well, then.” Hammer said, clearly a little rattled in his cheap sleazy suit ready to continue. “This land you have is very valuable, have you thought about selling it?”

“Selling it?” Tony considered it or a moment, watching a flicker of hope in the man’s eyes. “I was hoping to be buried here with my husband fortunately, so I don’t quite think I’m up for selling it. The idea of rotting together in a big heart shaped coffin for eternity, is just so blissful you know? It’d be hard to do that if we didn’t have enough land.”

Hammer looked unnerved again. “W-Wouldn’t that imply you’d have to die at the same time?”

“Ah, to live without him only that would be torture.” Tony said dramatically, a hand on his face as the draping fabric of his long sleeves tickled him slightly as the mimicked what what a widow would look like to be told her husband wasn't returning from the war, but as much as he liked to be dramatic, he was also a practical person, and it wasn’t like you couldn’t dig up a grave, it was really easy to do so if you were a part of the same family for instance. “A breaking wheel or red hot pokers just don’t come close, you know?” 

Tony held back a laugh as Hammer took a handkerchief from his suit to wipe his forehead that had started to break out in an uneasy sweat. “Yes, but you could do…. That… on any land, too. You can’t not afford to sell this place.”

“Not afford, you say? Hm… maybe I should call my butler, so he can write down some these things for me so I can tell my husband later on about such a good deal.” Steve was currently out so that part wasn't a lie, he missed Steve and it had only been a few hours, he wondered when they could dance again as it had already been too long since they last did that. 

“Yes, yes, that’s a great idea!” Hammer looked so happy.

Tony had to bite his lip to not give anything as well before he clapped. The taste of copper an enchanting treat as he braced himself for what would come next and what came to all who tried to pull one over on his family. “Oh, J, could you come here for a moment?”

On cue, through the cracked door behind him, J appeared, looking very different than Hammer expected by the sudden hand on Tony’s shoulder. So lifelike in it’s movements and it’s skin color aside from the fact it was a completely autonomous hand, attached to no human body. 

So naturally Hammer started screaming, and even fell backwards down the stairs.

“J, he looks like he could use a hand, why don’t you help him?” Tony suggested helpfully as J jumped off his shoulders and onto the ground, Hammer had quickly gathered himself up and ran down their long driveway and make for his car like he’d just seen a ghost.

Tony clicked his tongue. “I guess, we just can’t sell the place if we keep scaring off realtors like this. Do you think it’s the curb appeal?”

Tony happened to like the dark flowers and thorn that surrounded their house and even the creaky gate that seemed to have a mind of its own. Tony shrugged. “Guess we’ll never know. Come on, J, let’s go meet your daddy.”

Tony crouched down, allowing J to climb up his extended hand and up his arm and stay firmly on his shoulders before he got back up and entered his home.

“Jarvis, I have your son.”

“Am I to assume you scare off another realtor?” Jarvis, the human butler replied coming in from one of the adjoining rooms in the foyer. J immediately jumped off Tony and onto Jarvis who didn’t even bat an eye at that oddity but took offense at the cleanliness. “And that you let my son touch the outside ground even though I have told you that tracks in dirt?”

“Ah, come on. You know how kids are.” Tony grinned. “I should make J a sibling then you’ll have two children to keep your hands full with.”

“As much as I’d appreciate another hand in tending to the place, I’m quite certain I’ll have my hands full with any children you and Master Rogers have.”

“Ah, come on, Jarvis, you know we won’t make you take care of the kids by yourself. I’m the one that make sure J runs right when they need something fixed and I was the one to make sure they were waterproof after that stunt in the laundry when J short-circuited.”

“That’s true.” Jarvis agreed. “Still, you should be mindful of making anymore inventions when you are planning on bringing children into this house. Your gate for instance, I’ve only seen have a fondness for Ms. Potts outside of the family.”

“I don’t feel like Pepper would be very keen on letting Steve and I adopt children if she or her car kept getting trapped in the gate.” Tony pointed out, reminding with fondness the one time the gate had crushed a politician's car who had the audacity to come to their house to ask for a donation. “Although speaking of technology, are you sure I can’t help you out with anything bio-mechanical related? I know you’re getting up there in your age Jarvis and I care about you.”

“I am aware of that, Master Stark but you’ll have to leave the illegal genetic experimentation to your husband who has already been your guinea pig more than once. I will manage on my own.”

“If you insist.” Tony nodded, he’d respect Jarvis choices after all the man had basically raised him much more than his real father ever did and when Tony had broken away from his family, Jarvis had come with him. “You really gotta love Steve, knows me for all of five minutes but is like illegal genetic experiments? I’m in.”

“As I recall, you were halfway in love with him before you even met him. So enamored by his art and poetry and how he depicted beauty and death.”

“He’s such an artist.” Tony sighed, deeply in love. “So handsome, so loving and so kind. I can’t wait to have children with him. I know he’ll make an amazing dad, and he’ll never let a child feel like they’re a burden or that they’re not loved. I really considered making it a mechanical womb, but then there are so many children in the world that need someone that don’t have parents or don’t have good ones.”

“Shall I move the fainting couch into this room since you seem to be in one of your moods again?” Jarvis asked with a raised eyebrow.

“There’s nothing wrong with swooning over my husband but also I can walk to fainting couch since as you know Steve likes to ravish me on it.”

“You two have never contained yourself to the bedroom.” Jarvis sounded tired, who then looked passed him. “I shall leave you two alone in the meantime.”

Tony perked up, turning around to face Steve as Jarvis left the room. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“You forgot to shut the door, again.”

Steve looked absolutely delicious in one of the dark blue suits that Tony had bought for him and insisted he start wearing out sometimes instead of just casual clothes because people needed to know how handsome his husband was. That and well for purely selfish reasons like Tony liked to ravish Steve in and outside of that suit. 

They could always buy more. 

“Oh, sorry. I was scaring off the realtor with J again.” Tony smiled, walking towards Steve and wrapping his arms around Steve's neck to lean up and shower his husband with many, many kisses, light and teasing before he finally deepened the kiss only to hear a polite cough behind him. 

Tony raised an eyebrow, and Steve pulled back first, but kept his arms wisely still around Tony. “Ah, I forgot to say we had company since you occupy my every thought.”

“It’s far from the worst thing I’ve seen.” Pepper said diplomatically. “The stories Jarvis has told me has let me know I have gotten over very, very lightly but I had news since I wanted to tell the both of you at once here I am.”

“Ah, good news, I hope?” Even despite Tony's wealth, it had been a somewhat of an uphill battle to find a legitimate adoption agency that didn’t do anything skeevy with where they found their kids and matched them with parents with.

Then given him and Steve were an eccentric and a queer couple on top of that…

“I finally managed to argue that though the both of you are eccentric that nothing I’ve seen or heard means that you wouldn’t treat a child well and the very fact, you specifically said you were looking for medical complex children meant you were very serious about this.”

“Well, no one really has the experience like a former medically complex kid child themselves.” Steve offered and Tony nodded.

That was after all how they had met.

Steve had been in hospitals more than out of them even with a nurse mother who could keep track of him rather well at home, he had been too complicated to really be able to stay in a home environment for too long without it causing an absolute fortune thus the hospital.

Even then, the hospital was basically the world’s most expensive hotel, at least in America and so Steve had been angry, sick, struggling and in hundreds of thousands of dollars of medical debt. He used his art as an armor and to make a small living when possible to try and do something about those debts so that his mother didn’t have to killing herself working but increasingly make taglines on his artwork to the degree of ‘put me out of my misery or send me a pizza, here’s my hospital room number and location’.

Tony had taken Steve up on the offer, having still recovered from surgery on his own in a different hospital but still very, very taken with Steve and sparks had flew from the first time they looked at each other.

Steve had been skinny, looking very much like a child rather than the young adult he had been but that fire in his eyes, the curve of his hands, and just how surprised his micro-expression had been when someone had actually taken him up on his offer was all that Tony needed to fall in love.

“I did mention that as well.” Pepper nodded. “You have an immediate family member who’s in the medical field which makes you especially equipped to handle a kid of such and as I understand it, you’re pursuing a degree yourself in the field?”

“There was no better way that I could think to honor my ma than that.”

“I tell you when you speak like that people think she’s dead.” Tony reminded. “Although your mother does like pulling the ‘stop telling people I’m dead, Steven’ trick or just pop out of nowhere. Have I mentioned lately I love your mother?”

“You should call her and tell her that.” Steve smiled.

“As thrilled as I am, that your mother-in-law is alive and well, and that your relationship is well… I’m a very busy woman. Mr. Stark, your technological progress was also considered in placing you with a child with the caveat that we’ll have to have external inspectors come into your house and make sure there’s nothing that could damage a child even though such scientific marvels will probably be a good source of enrichment, we have to make sure they’re safe. So more vigorous testing.”

“Well… you know me, I don’t like people poking my tech, but anything for children.” Tony shrugged, like it was the easy thing in the world to do, and it was with Steve holding him.

“I assumed there wouldn’t be a problem but it’s good to hear it in person.”

“So it’s happening, then?” Steve questioned. “Not another denial?”

“I’m quite confident you two will have children fairly soon, yes.” Pepper nodded. “I don’t have any worries that the child or children placed with you will be anything less but nurtured and loved.”

“I’m so happy, sweetheart.”

“Very happy, beloved.”

And as Steve and Tony were prone to getting lost in each other’s eyes and not knowing what an acceptable level of affection was, Pepper decided to show herself out and leave the parents to be in their love fest.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thiefoftruth26).


End file.
